Multi-phase signals have a wide variety of uses in electronic systems. An n-phase signal includes “n” separate phase signals, each of which is a different phase of the n-phase signal. Multi-phase signals may be used in wireless transmitters, as well as wireless receivers. In some situations, it can be useful to generate multi-phase signals having a different number phase signals. One example is to generate a four-phase local oscillator signal, as well as an eight-phase local oscillator signal, in a wireless communication device.